


Sam & Jack - "What's with the worm part?"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apples, F/M, Wormholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "What's with the worm part?"

This is a 2014 Secret Santa gift for [hilandncr](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2072576/hilandncr).


End file.
